


Children of Feather

by Heliya



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Post-Maleficent (2014), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: On Aurora's wedding day, Maleficent notices a small change on her goddaughter: she is pregnant! Beaming with joy Aurora can't believe she and Diaval will be a family soon. Many exciting days lay before them as they prepare to be parents of a certainly restless child.It will be a sweet journey of Aurora and Diaval becoming parents for the first time.
Relationships: Aurora & Maleficent (Disney), Aurora & Phillip (Disney), Aurora/Diaval (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval & Phillip (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Joyful news

“Just one moment!” Maleficent heard her goddaughter shout behind the door and some rustling noise. The dark fey rolled her eyes and entered the bedroom of the young queen. Aurora scurried behind the screen and tried to adjust her ruffled hair.

Maleficent noticed the open door which lead to the balcony and she let out a small huff. “He was here, wasn’t he?”, she asked and stepped up to Aurora. She gave her a sheepish smile. “I can’t sleep without him, you know that”, she admitted. 

Maleficent raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “You two are impossible. You know that it’s human tradition that the bride and the groom aren’t allowed to see each other before the wedding? In fact you two aren’t even allowed to share one bed before you are officially married”, she said slightly repulsed. She surrendered to this odd relationship a long time ago. But there where things she just didn’t want to know. Things you don’t want to know about your goddaughter and her betrothed. Especially when her betrothed is the foolish bird who was your servant for more than sixteen years.

“I know, I know! The humans have so many silly traditions, but I am no human. At least not really. And Diaval isn’t a human either, so why bother?”, Aurora said with a bright smile on her face. She took off her night gown and threw it over the screen. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m excited for this wedding ceremony! But the only reason why we hold the wedding at Perceforest and not in the Moors is because we want to give a moment of joy to our people after chaotic years full of war, change of leadership, rebuilding of the kingdom, peace negotiations with the Moors and peace negotiations with Ulstead. But I want to have a small wedding in the Moors too”, she squealed in delight, “I’m so excited we will get married today!”

But Malefient long lost track of her ongoing babbling. Aurora looked different. It was just a small change, but she noticed it immediately. “Aurora, are you…? Your belly", she muttered and got closer to her.

Aurora looked at her surprised and put on her undergarment. “Yes I gained some weight. A little bit since we arrived in Perceforest. You know, all the pastries and plentiful food. I’m sure Diaval has gained some too", she replied amused but Maleficent didn’t laugh.

The dark fey placed her hand on Auroras belly. It was almost not visible to the eye, but it was lightly swollen. “You are pregnant!”, she realized.

Aurora’s eyes widen in surprise as she looked down to her hand. “I… are you sure?”, she asked doubtfully. Hope rose in her heart as she tried to believe the unbelievable.

For a moment Maleficent stood there in silence. Without a word she let her magic flow through Aurora's body. When their eyes met again, she nodded. “I'm certain, you are pregnant. This foolish ignorant bird got you pregnant!” She was clearly upset about it.

But Aurora beamed with joy. She flung her arms around Maleficent’s neck and laughed gleefully. “That’s wonderful news, godmother! Nothing to be upset about. I can’t believe it!”, she shouted excitedly. With a beaming smile on her lips she parted from her, but Maleficent seemed not very happy about this situation at all. 

Aurora gave her a conciliatory smile. “We wanted a family. I can’t believe our wish will come true! We didn’t know if we could have children since Diaval isn’t really human”, she explained and took Maleficent’s hands in her own.

Maleficent let out a small huff. “It seems he is human enough to get you pregnant. I shouldn’t have allowed him to change his form at free will. I should’ve prune his wings", she complained and gritted her teeth.

With a small sigh the young queen looked at her protective godmother and squeezed her hands a bit. “Please, don’t be angry. Diaval and I are getting married today. It shouldn’t be to surprising for you that one day we would have a family”, she pled. Her eyes gleaming with innocence. After all these years she knew very well how to take advantage of her innocence to get what she wanted. Not like she would ever do harm with her powers.

Maleficent looked at her silently. Thinking about what she did wrong to deserve this. “Maybe I’m not over the fact, that you chose this vain bird as your mate. And now you two will get married and start a family”, she raised one eyebrow in disbelieve.

Amused the young queen looked at her. “Would you rather wanted me to marry Philip?”, she asked mockingly while she tamed her hair once again.

“Oh no! Please not this dunderhead! This hopeless little prince would never be good enough for you.” Maleficent shook her head judgmentally.

“Don’t talk like that! Philip is my friend. But that’s what I wanted to say. In your eyes, nobody is good enough for me. Don’t be so harsh. You like Diaval, even if you don’t want to admit it. We’ve had this conversation a thousand times since I told you I’m in love with him. You like him and you know he would never hurt me on purpose. He takes care of me”, she stopped her brushing and looked at her godmother with a soft smile. “I love him more than anything in this world beside of you. And he loves me with all his heart. He will be a good husband and a good father. And I couldn’t be happier about it.”

Maleficent’s icy aura melted inevitably seeing her goddaughter filled with such love and happiness. Maybe she couldn’t understand what she saw in this vain bird. But all that mattered was how happy she was. And she knew how much they loved each other.

“You’re right, I’m sorry”, she admitted and a consenting smile appeared on her lips. “I’m happy for you. For both of you.” She pulled her in her arms and hugged her tightly. “He will be good to you and to your child. He knows, I will plug every single feather on his body if he hurts you” , she muttered jokingly.

Aurora laughed and looked at her playfully indignant. “You’re impossible.”

Of course she was glad that Maleficent wanted to protect her. She was her fairy godmother after all. She had watched over her since she was a child and she was grateful for everything she had done for her. But she was sure of this and she couldn’t wait to tell Diaval this joyful news.

It didn’t take Maleficent long to dress Aurora properly for the wedding since she just had to use some magic. In the blink of an eye the queen wore a wonderful flowing wedding dress, decorated with flowers just like the crown on her head. She looked truly like the Queen of the Moors, as if she was a fairy herself.

As she stood there before Maleficent, a sad smile appeared on the face of the dark fey and she laid her hands on the arms of her goddaughter. “I can’t believe how fast the years have passed by. It seems like it was yesterday since you were a little girl, wandering off that cliff like the daydreamer you still are”, she said with a bemused look.

Aurora chuckled at the thought of this very day. “They were wonderful years, godmother and I have plenty of wonderful years lying before me.”

Maleficent gave her a slight nod, her hands still lingering on Aurora’s arms. She looked at her like the most precious creature in the world. Her wings embraced them like a protecting wall of feathers.

“We don’t want to keep your vain little bird waiting any longer, do we? As I know him, he’s a nervous wreck by now. I bet he preened himself till his feathers shone like a mirror and then he started all over”, she bantered with a toothy grin.

Aurora shook her head but couldn’t hide her smirk. “I’m afraid you’re right.” She laughed and looked at her thoughtfully. “Are you ready to give me away?” Concern resonated in her voice, but Maleficent gave her a loving smile.

“I’m not sure. I prepared myself for this since he asked you. I’m afraid I don’t have any days left”, she inhaled deeply and let out an audible puff. “Come on now. I will bring you to your future husband.”


	2. Nervousness

Diaval gave her a tender kiss and gazed at her full of longing. He couldn’t let her go, even if it was just for a short time. “I don’t want to go", he murmured, his arms clutched around her waist. He placed feathery kisses on her neck and enjoyed her soft chuckle. To him it was the most dazzling sound in the world. He loved every inch of her. Every sound she made, every gaze she gave him, every touch she gifted him. How could he stay away from her?

“And I don’t want to be parted from you. But godmother will be here any minute and we don’t want to be late to our own wedding, do we?”, she replied with a soft smile. 

“I’m afraid you’re right. I don’t want Maleficent to catch me in your bedroom", he admitted sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

Auroras gave him a playful smack on the arm. “Don’t be silly. I’m sure she knows about out relationship. Otherwise she will be quite surprised when she walks me down the aisle in a few hours”, she joked and freed herself from his hug, although she would rather drag him back to bed. Enjoying the soft sheets and his warm body a bit longer. 

The thought of hundreds of people watching her as she walked up the aisle made her nervous. It felt just like her coronation. She nearly fainted that day, but Diaval had been at her side the whole day. His smile had washed all her worries away and he still had this effect on her.

“You know what I mean. Ever since it’s official, she stares at me with all her fury in her eyes like I dishonoured you”, he replied anxiously and pulled her in his arms once again to snuggle up to her, which made Aurora laugh once more. He was a silly lovestruck bird after all.

Since the day he laid eyes on her he had knew, that he would always protect her. He was four years at that time. Old enough for a raven, but as a human he had many things to learn. Within the years Aurora had taught him so much. She had taught him how to read and to write. Taught him how to dance and how humans express themselves. And she had taught him how to love like a human. 

Oh and what a wonderful feeling it was. He fell in love with her and didn’t even know what it meant. She was his best friend, his playmate, his human side. But she became so much more over the years. She became his queen and the centre of his life. On one day, when they were strolling over the marked of Perceforest, her arm tucked into his, it hit him like a thunderbolt. He was in love with her. Just like in all stories she had read to him. Just like the happy couples who passed them. And he had told her.

Aurora laid her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly. “You worry too much about her. You know how she is. She just wants to protect me, it has nothing to do with you”, she whispered and gave him another kiss before letting him go. “Go now, pretty bird. We will meet at the altar.”

For a moment Diaval gazed at her like enchanted. His heart skipped a beat and for a moment it felt like a dream he never wanted to leave. Since he asked her for her hand in marriage, it felt never more real than in this very moment. Soon they would be officially husband and wife for the humans. “We will meet at the altar”, he echoed. The next moment he was a raven once again and flew through the open balcony door to the lonely bedchamber that was his.

He had left the windows open so he could easily come back. But the bedchamber was just a farce for the humans. He had never slept here, instead he always flew to Aurora’s chamber for the night. They hated to be separated, so they never abided to the human provisions. As a raven he saw themselves as married long ago anyway.

Humming he took off his clothes and eyed the garment his chamberlain had brought in the evening before. Maleficent had made it for him and he appreciated her effort. It meant a lot to him. He knew she didn’t do it just to please Aurora. The clothes she made for him were special. They fit him perfectly, matched his raven form with little details like feathers and the exact colour of his plumage. She wanted him to be happy as well.

Even if she didn’t admitted to approve of their relationship, he knew she wasn’t really affronted by it. Aurora was right, she just wanted to protect her.

Before he dressed himself, he changed back into his raven-self. Even if he would participate in this ceremony in his human-form, it was all too natural to him to preen himself as a bird. There were things he couldn’t abandon so easily. He liked to groom himself in his natural form more than in his human form. Even after all those years the human body was still odd to him. It seemed so impractical. Long limbs, holes and strange bumps everywhere. The human body had no hint of the elegance the raven body had. 

But of course Aurora was the great exception to him. Her body wasn’t odd. She was perfect in every way. Love made blind, he knew. Otherwise he couldn’t explain why of all things he fell in love with a human. 

When his feathery shone brightly, he transformed into his human-self again and put on the garment Maleficent made for him. As he looked at himself in the mirror, his heart fluttered nervously. Suddenly it was like his dream became real. He would marry Aurora. Would be at her side for the rest of their lives. It seemed so unbelievable. But he also would become King of Perceforest and the Moors. One of the things he’d like to go without. He had no clue how to be a King.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he ran his hand over the silky gown which lay over his shoulder, decorated with shiny black plumes. His heart raced in his chest. His hands shivered in anticipation.

A loud knock on the door startled him. “Come in”, he shouted and turned around to get sight of Philip.

The prince gave him an amused smile and entered the room. “You look good. Are you all right?”, he asked concerned.

“Yes, yes! I’m good. Just a bit nervous.” Diaval turned to the mirror again and surveyed himself once more.

“I’m sure she will say yes, if that is what you are anxious about”, Philip mocked with a big grin on his face.

“Oh shut up, princeling! That’s not what I meant.”, Diaval laughed, shaking his head. Although the banter of the prince helped him to calm down, he knew his heart wouldn’t quieten down until he stood at the altar with Aurora at his side.

Philip looked at him for a moment and smiled. “Everything will be perfect, believe me. Let us take a walk. It is still time until the wedding ceremony begins. Maybe it will reassure you a bit before you faint”, he suggested.

They left the castle and walked through the gardens. With every step, Diaval seemed to be calmer. But his heart beat loud as it did before. He took his nervousness as a good sign. It was a big step they made. He wanted to witness every bit of it. He wanted to be nervous. He wanted to feel every electric pulse rushing through his veins. Wanted to feel human all through. With every quiver, every tremble.

“I’m glad you’re here, Philip. It means much to me and of course Aurora”, Diaval stated and gave him a smile.

“You two are my friends. I would never miss your big day. I am really happy for you”, the prince replied and returned his smile.

“I’m quite nervous being King of Perceforest and all. I don’t know if I can be such a good ruler as Aurora or you”, he admitted sheepishly. “Aurora assured me that I will do a good job as a king. I learned to read and write. I was in all council sessions since she was crowned, but I have much more to learn. I know nothing about ruling humans. In fact I know nothing about ruling at all.” He shook his head and sighed deeply. His eyebrows were furled and he kept gazing into the distance.

Reassuringly Philip laid his hand on his shoulder. “You will be a good king to your people, I am sure of it. You did already so much to help Aurora and you did everything to learn about the people of Perceforest. They love you very much. Do not be worried. Aurora will be at your side and I will be there for you too. It is not like you do not know all this things already. It is nothing new. Except for the responsibility you will carry. Soon you can decide as much as Aurora can and maybe the council will expect you to contribute a bit more than before. But you will not be alone in this.” 

Philip sounded so convinced Diaval had no choice but to give him a consenting smile. Maybe he was right. He learned so much the last years. He was always at Aurora’s side. At every decision she made and every plan she had. It wasn’t new to him. No real challenge. Or so he hoped.

“Thank you. I’m afraid I just have to go along with it, hoping I won’t destroy the whole kingdom”, he joked and a broad grin appeared on his lips.

“You won’t. Otherwise I will annex Perceforest and dethrone you and Aurora before that happens”, Philip replied and raised a laugh. The hearty laugh of the two men spread over the gardens and soon they had all eyes of the guards on them.

Diaval suppressed his laugh and he looked at the prince with a toothy grin. “Try it, princeling. I won’t let you dethrone me that easily.”

When they finally arrived at the richly decorated site of the gardens, where the ceremony would be held, Diaval’s nervousness was gone. Philip hugged him tightly and pat him on the back. “I wish you all the best, my friend”, he whispered before letting him go.

It was strange for him, walking up to the altar, so many eyes on him. The guests greeted him with broad smiles and admiring glances. Some women were giggling and chatting as he walked by. It felt so unreal. As if his feet didn’t reach the ground. As if he was floating. A strange dream with too much people watching him. Maybe he would actually faint. His heart fluttered like a little bird. He felt the shivering of his hands, reaching for his chest. He breathed in deeply, hoping to gain his calm once again. His head felt light and dizzy. 

And then he reached the end of the aisle. He stood before the altar, feeling nervous all over again. Waiting for his bride-to-be. Waiting for the love of his life to become his wife. Waiting for Aurora.


	3. Breaking the news

Her heart raced in her chest. A nervous smile on her lips, shaking hands. Maleficent gave the bride-to-be an encouraging nod before they walked down the aisle. Aurora tucked her arm into hers and looked at her beloved fiancé at the end of the aisle. As their eyes met her heart stopped. Heat rushed through her veins, her smile grew bigger.

All the guests seemed to have disappeared for a moment. As if they were the only remaining people in the world. Diaval watched her with watery eyes, a trembling smile on his lips. He swept a single tear of joy away and waited in anticipation for her to stand by his side.

As they were merely a step away from the altar, Maleficent stopped and turned to her goddaughter. She looked at her with such a loving gaze Aurora had never seen before. She took her hands into her own and squeezed them gently. The nervous tingling in her stomach grew stronger. “I love you, Beasty, and I’m proud of you for all you’ve achieved. I wish you all the best for your future", she whispered with a trembling voice.

Aurora smiled sheepishly. “I wouldn’t have achieved so much without you. Thank you, godmother, for everything.” She dragged her in a tight hug and held her close for a moment. In a strange way it felt like a goodbye. But Aurora knew this was not the end for their relationship. Maleficent would always be a mother to her, no matter the circumstances. No matter if she was married or had children. Maleficent would always be her family.

As they parted, Maleficent shed a single tear she wanted to hide. But Aurora's smile grew even bigger. She left Maleficent with a last soft look and took her position beside Diaval. Her heart stumbled at his loving gaze. Nothing mattered but him. She took his hands in her own and caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

Aurora couldn’t believe this really happened. Her husband-to-be looked stunning, so official. She couldn’t hide her grin as they stood before the altar, gazing at one another like newly in love.

“You look beautiful”, he murmured and his smile grew bigger.

Her cheeks turned bright pink and her eyes shone like fairy lights. “You always say that”, she laughed and squeezed his hands.

“And I always mean it”, he whispered with a loving smile on his lips. He couldn’t take his eyes of her. He wanted to soak up this very moment so he could remember it his whole life, like it was only yesterday. He wanted to remember every little detail. Every curve of her soft lips, every glimmer in her bright eyes, every faint sound she made at the very moment they became officially husband and wife.

The priest smiled at the loving couple as they turned to him finally and nodded in silent consent before he began his speech.

As he spoke Aurora couldn’t concentrate on his words. Everything he said echoed in her head but Diaval took all her attention. It felt like a dream. She would marry the love of her life and they would have a family soon. Eventually the voice of the priest reached her and her smile grew bigger.

“Do you, Queen Aurora, take Diaval to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long the two of you live?”

Aurora nodded eagerly. “Yes, I do”, she whispered. Her voice nearly was gone with the wind, as if her words were just for him and nobody else.

A nervous tingle spread through Diavals body. His heart flipped over like it wanted to escape his chest. 

“Do you, Diaval, take-“

“I do!”, he blurted out and a sheepishly grin appeared on his face. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Aurora laughed silently and shook her head, amused by her impatient little bird.

They exchanged the rings her fairy aunts brought them. Diaval was so nervous he nearly dropped her ring twice as he tried to put it on her finger. After the successful exchange of the rings, he immediately took her in his arms and kissed her under the joyful cheers of the crowd. Aurora clasped her arms around him and hold him tightly.

When they parted, many people stood before them, shouting blessings and congratulations. They were hugged by friends, fairies and moorfolk. Everyone seemed to be happy for them. It felt like the Moors and the humans were finally united. Soon their child would be the symbol for this union. The child of a human and a creature of the Moors.

“You better take good care of your wife or else you will regret ever laying a hand on her”, Maleficent warned her former servant with a defiant smile.

Diaval laughed and shook his head slightly. “You know I would never do her harm”, he simply answered as the crowd distracted his wife with hugs and cheerful words.

Maleficent looked at him thoughtfully. For a moment he feared she would warn him again, but this time more serious. But instead she shocked him with a soft smile.

“You really changed, you know?” Her voice was warm and tender.

For a moment Diaval stood there bewildered by her unusual behavior. But he knew she was serious about it. She was glad he was at Auroras side. She knew, he would be a good husband to her. They would be happy and that was all Maleficent wanted.

He gave her a knowing smile and nodded. “You too.”

_

As the crowd spread in the garden, the wedding feast began. There was plenty of food and beverages, music playing at the dance floor and joyful laughter of the guests.

Aurora and Diaval opened the dance floor with their first dance as husband and wife and amused their guests with a wild and uncoordinated dance that could hardly be described as a waltz. Diaval whirled her over the floor like a feather carried by a storm. Her laughter filled the air and reached every guest. Her happiness touched their souls like summer warm sunrays in the winter.

Soon the newly wed couple was accompanied by other dancing couples. But between all of them they stood out. They looked at each other as if they were the only people on the earth. The only thing that mattered. They got lost in the eyes of the other. Sinking into their own little world. As if they were one being.

They feast reached into the night. The laughter and chatter of the guests still hung in the air, cheerful and loud. Nobody noticed when the wedding couple stole themselves away to celebrate their wedding in cozy togetherness.

_

The fresh night air laid on their naked skin, as the couple enjoyed the silence in their bedroom. Aurora had put her head on his chest, looking up to the ceiling, a faint smile on her face.

Diaval’s fingers drew small circles on her belly as he snuggled up to her. His nose buried in her golden hair, absorbing her flowery scent, relishing the warmth of her body and the softness of her skin.

“I love you”, he whispered and let out a contented sigh as he laid his arms around her and pulled her closer.

“I love you too, my pretty bird”, she replied with a soft chuckle.

“We should marry”, the ravenman said quietly.

Aurora gave him an amused look. “Wait, what did we do just a couple of hours ago?”, she mocked and shook her head.

He lifted his head and let out a small laugh. “That’s not what I meant, silly. I want to have a wedding ceremony in the Moors. In our home. No big party or thousands of guests. Just the two of us”, he explained and a sheepish smile appeared on his lips.

Aurora’s heart beat faster. A nervous tremble spread in her hands. Unsure how to break the news, she bit her lip and looked at her husband thoughtfully.

“Maybe we could wait a couple of months. Maybe till there a three of us.” Her voice was unsteady. She feared it would left her speechless. With big eyes she looked up to Diaval.

He furled his eyebrows. “Three of us? Who would we want to have at our wedding in the Moors beside of Maleficent?”, he asked confused.

Shyly Aurora laid her hand on his and pressed it gently against her belly as she gave him a significant look. “Maybe someone we don’t know yet, but who we will love unconditionally.”

His eyes grew bigger. For a moment it seemed like he couldn’t handle the news. As if the meaning of this couldn’t reach his mind. “You mean…”, he looked at her belly and realization crossed his face, “You- you are pregnant?”, he stammered in disbelieve.

She nodded and for a moment it seemed like her heart stood still just like the time. She watched as a big smile appeared on his lips and joyful tears filled his eyes.

“I can ‘t believe it! Are you sure? How do you know it? Since when?”, all the questions blurted out of him, as he hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair. He put hasty kisses on her neck, her cheek, her mouth. His whole body seemed to be shaking of joy. His heart hammered against his chest. All his thoughts were just a blurry chaos of words and pictures.

Aurora laughed under his attack and she nodded again. “Maleficent told me this morning. She is sure of it. She felt it with her magic. It can be just a few weeks, it’s nearly invisible. I didn’t see it, but she noticed immediately”, she said happily and clung to her husband.

“I’d never noticed. That’s wonderful!” Diaval looked at his wife and at this very moment he admired her more than ever before. He laid a hand at her cheek and gave her a loving smile. It seemed like magic flew through them, strengthen the bond between them more than ever. He felt so close to her. “Thank you, Aurora. You make me the happiest bird in the world.” His grin grew bigger and a single tear of joy escaped his eyes. 

Aurora put a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and sank into his gaze. “And you make me the happiest woman in the world”, she whispered and her heart skipped a beat. “We will be a family soon. We will have a little prince or princess. Half you and half me.” A faint laugh fell from her lips. She leaned her forehead against his and felt his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Diaval nodded, a big grin on his face. “Our child will be a whirlwind”, he chuckled.

“I’m sure it will wreck havoc in Perceforest and the Moors”, Aurora joked and sighed happily. “I love it already.”

Softly Diaval stroked over her slightly swollen belly and tried to imagine their child growing inside. “Me too.”


End file.
